My Lion King II the Wrath of Scar
by Jonny2b
Summary: The sequal to My Lion King My version one. Everything is at peace for now but Scar is still alvie." The wrath os scar
1. A New Era

**Chapter 1 A new era **

**An: Hello and Welcome to my new book The Wrath of Scar. I know corny title right form Star Trek II. Oh well Here goes nothing. Oh by the way updates will be in slow due to School and all. **

"Ladies and Gentleman. Boys and girls of all ages, welcome once again to the Lions Tournament main event." Caption Bluely the Royal Majordomo Parakeet announces to the crowed. The crowed goes nuts as the cheers get louder since the sparing contest is their favorite event. "The sparing contest. As you know its tradition for the King and Queen to start of the event Simba Nala if you please walk into the circle and have fun. Bluely chirped, fly's away as the crowed cheers.

"Go Dad you can beat Mom" Little Kopa screams amongst the cheering."

"ha I can't Hiccup they disqualified me for hiccup having a little too much hiccup ah who needs the judges. Hiccup go Nalalalay Naly hiccup will have a nip of fun liquid later hiccup. Whooooo! Sarafina was obviously drunk with a Budweiser in her paw.

"Mom please control yourself I'm sure Nala will share a drink with after the tournament but first you must calm down." Mheetu appealed to his mother.

Mheetooo how many times I have to tell you hiccup Mommy's just fine hehe."

What ever mom. Mheetu rolled his eyes.

Nala and Simba walk in to the ring. The crowed cheers for their King and Queen

"Nal are you ready to loose this time" Simba said his pet name as he had his trade make grin

"Oh Simba Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I don't know sweet lips I guess you have to teach me. Simba rases his brow suductivly

"Latter much latter but now hehe. Prepare for a chance of a life time.'' She said beamingly as they circled each other. Roar Simba went.

Simba wasn't as cocky as he was when he was a cub this time this time he circled and studied Nala moves as Nala went first. She took her time. Jab jab slash they went back and forth with charges and dodges. Back and forth. Roars and cheers were heard. The fight was going back and forth as the two were throwing each other but not able to pin each other. Simba kept rising up as did Nala did to win but it kept going Nala jabbed right as Simba stuck left Simba Jumped forward and had her pinned Nala temporarily but was thrown off so they continued back and forth. Then Simba thought he had her but missed the upper cut and found himself pinned again.

"Pinned Ya Sweety."

"Oh all pin you tonight." Hehe." Simba licked Nalas Muzzle Simba later "haha stop"

Nala helped Simba up.

"You're Winner! Nala" Bluey chirped. Nala took a bow. The crowed cheered

"Prince Kopa I choose you.' Vitnai pointed to Kopa

"Me? You want me." Kopa squeaked.

Sure Kopa or are you a fraidy cat.

"No I'm not."

"Then Princey lets go I'm waiting." Vitani motioned with her paw to come in the circle.

Kopa walked into the wring.

Cheers and roars went as Kopa went to fight Vitani.

"Alright here goes nothing. Kopa gulped"

The two cubs circled each other. Then Vitani went first. Jab strike she thought Kopa was pined but was wrong Kopa rose up to keep the fight going. The two ran jump kicked, dodged, and were in positions to fight but Kopa was very good. The rivals went again dodge. Kopa had the guts and glory to keep going. Jab jab slash paw by paw then Kopa got the upper hand and had pinned Vitani who was shocked that she lost. I won I won haha. Take that Vitani" Vitani stuck her tong out.

"Good job Kopa. You did well." Simba gave his son a noodgie

"Thanks Dad"

"You Majesty I challenge you." Hehe.

"Alright general you're on but no pointy objects."

Simba and Tojo had quick match in that Simba had won quickly.

"I want a rematch." Ok." Simba and Tojo went slower since they were both tired from the first match. Tojo was had a left jab but missed as Simba charged and pinned Tojo again."

Well there're is always next time my friend. Simba said. As he helped him up.

"Yes next ...time Tojo says with a smirk and raised left brow.

Doty and Spotty had gone but used claws cut each other and were disqualified for the violation. Thus no one won the match.

Chumvi had just won the endurance race. As they say like father like son.

Tama had beaten Kula in the tic-tack-toe chess match. Nala had won the swim off amazingly since Simba had taught her how. Now she swims in the Watering hole every other day.

Tojo had won the adult sprint while Dotty had won the cubs sprint off. The games ended the evening and Nala had padded to here mother who was drunk.

"All right Mom I'll have one drink with you but I am not ending up like you."

"Nala dear what do you mean?"

"Never Mind Mom come one lets go the aeroplane."

"Bluey would you come here please."

"Yes your Highness" Bluey fly's over to Nala and bows to the Queen.

"Tell Simba that I'll see him later tonight."

"Yes your Highness." Is there anything else?"

"Uh yeah tell Paka that she will be in charge in tomorrow mornings hunt and they'll be short one. I will let her have the next day off so we are even on days off. I plan on sleeping in and joining Simba for his early evening rounds."

"Yes your Highness is there anything else,"

"No I think that covers it. Goodnight Bluey"

"Goodnight My Lady." Night Sarafina." Bluey bows and heads back to his family that lives with Tojos family. Nala and Sarafina head to the airplane for one drink.

Meanwhile Chumvi and Tama were arguing about their daughters disqualifications.

I told you Tama that they were too young to understand the rules of the game and shouldn't have participated." Chumvi sternly said to his mate.

"Oh Come on Chumvi you always do this. You know we were younger than them when we played those games." Tama retorted.

"At least I didn't cheat like you did."

"Well I don't dare people into things that's your doing."

"Now wait just a damn minute her who's the one who bullied everyone. Who's the one who picked on Nala when we were Cubs?"

"Well At least I don't have a pig of a sister."

"At least I still have one Tama!"

"Why you." Tama yelled if the kids weren't asleep in front of us I would pound you."

"Huh you wouldn't dare!"

"Just like you Chumvi always on the Dare"

"pft the one that knows it all."

"Ok that's it you're sleeping outside tonight."

"Gladly but I get to have Dotty tonight."

"Fine by me."

The two picked up there daughters by the scruff and went to bed separately. Little did they know that this was the beginning of bad things to come for them?

Meanwhile in the outlands Scar was bruiting and pacing in front of the termite mounds that served as his loyalist's home. Scar had Bonzi, Ed and Shenzi banished from his loyalist faction as well because he was pissed that they failed to kill Simba and Nala. So that trio had left both the outlands and Pridelands to find a new home.

I have to think of plan to get rid of Simba. Maybe if I strike him at his weakest. Hmm. Scar was thinking out loud to himself.

**An:** Well that's it for this chapter and till next update.


	2. Chapter 2  A New day

**AN: Well here we are at chapter two. Oh to mr. 5 or who ever you are. I live 3000 miles away close to San Francsico. I have 6 sytems to go by. qustion for you What is your real name?**

**Chapter 2. **A New day

Kopa had run out of the cave ready to great the day when Timon and Pumba caught him.

"And where do you thing your going young prince. The Meercat had his arms crossed.

Kopa made the aw man look before he turned to face them.

"Uh nowhere just to the watering hole. The golden-orange cub with brown head tufts that were early for his age. Replied lying

"Sure you are kid. You gots to remember we raised your parents so we know all your inherited traits and idiosyncrasy's." Timon said

"Oh" Kopa had his ears pinned down for a second then perk up to an idea to ditch the babysitters.

"Hey Timon? You guys eat grubs right?" Kopa asked "Why yes we do little Kopa." Pumba responded. "Well I was wondering which grubs taste better crunchy or slimy ones." Kopa asked with a smile.

"Well Kopa my prince the best tasting ones are the Crunchy ones that make a meal." Timon joyfully said.

"No Kopa, My friend he is all wrong it's the slimy ones that are most satisfying" Pumba said.

"Wait a minute Pumba Crunchy ones have the better flavor." Timon turns to his friend.

"No that's were your wrong Timon it's the slimy ones that taste better.

Crunchy

Slimy

Crunchy

Slimy.

Taste better.

"Less filing."

Taste better

As the two argued Kopa snuck away to go exploring. He was joyfully skipping along when he bumped into something soft and fuzzy.

"Hey watch it." The light tan blue eyed cub with tuft on her head yelped

"I am so sorry Vitani."

"No your Highness it was my fault but don't tell no one. That I apologiesed to you."

Kopa and Vitani stared into their eyes unaware they were falling in love with each other. Just then Dotty and Spotty had shown up.

"Hey guys Dotty said." Kopa and Vitani broke out of their trance. "Oh hi Dotty. Hi Spotty. Kopa and Vitani said.

"So what you guys want to do." Spotty asked. "I don't know" dotty said. What about a game of "Hide and seek?" Kopa asked. "Ok but your it then since you suggested it Vitani said."Ok I'm. The counts up to twenty. Starting now." One, two… The cubs played Hide and seek until all day until dusk. Then Sweetie found Vitani who was counting.

"There you are Vitani your father says its time for your training on pouncing today."

"Ah Man. Hay everyone game I have to go." The three cubs got out of their hiding places. Kopa padded over to Vitani. "I guess your father wants you." Yeah I guess Vitani grinned." The two started to stare. "Ok come on Vitani the General is waiting." Vitani snapped out of it and said "Alright all ready. Geese!" As she was leaving. She yelled to Kopa. "I see you later"

"Right See ya Vitani" Kopa had no idea of the power of love. Kopa had went back home to have his dinner.

Dotty and Spotty had raced each other back home to an arguing Tama and Chumvi.

"I told you I was late due that Bitch of a Queen taking the day off making me work harder today" Tama yelled at Chumvi"

"Tama you don't work mornings and you have no right calling the Queen names." Chumvi retorts.

"Oh and you can tell me that because your friends with those two." Tama retorts back.

"Well hell yes we've been friends since cubs and they have done nothing wrong."

"Hugh you gorder you know I've had with you." "I want a divorce." Tama spat.

"Well at least I don't lie and bully others." I gladly will divorce you but on one condition you keep Spotty and I keep Dotty."

"Fine you can have that brat she looks more like you anyways."

"Fine tomorrow then were going the King to settle this." "Dotty you're with me." Chumvi barked.

But Daddy what about "Spotty?" Dotty asked. Say goodbye to your sister." "What why." Well you see Mommy and I have to separate for a while and I wont you with me and your mom wants Spotty with her so you have to say goodbye. Dotty whispered goodbye as Tama carried Spotty who whispered goodbye while be taken away from her sister. The next morning they would set up their divorce with Simba.

Meanwhile that evening Mheetu and Ashanti were on a star gazing date.

"Hey look at that one it look like two rogues fighting for a scarp of meat." Mheetu said

"Ya and that looks like a human holder upside down." Ashanti pointed to the big dipper."

"And that one looks like a baby Rabbit." Isn't it cute?

"Not as cute as you. Ashanti said seductively with her eyes locked on Mheetue."

"Yeah you think so?" Mheetue said.

"Of cores silly Duke Mheetue of the Pride lands. Cutest of them all."

"In that case Ashanti Mountaineer, will you do me the honors of being my duchess?

"Yes, Yes, Yes I will be your duchess. Ashanti nuzzled and licked each Mheetue.

"Well we got to let my big sister know."

"As well as my father and mother" Ashanti said

"Of Corse" The two continued to lick and nuzzle each other until Buddy flew up to them.

Excuse me Duke Mheetue and Princess Ashanti but the General has requested you both to join him for reconnaissance training.

"Oh Ok uh give us a few minutes would ya" Ashanti said

"Yes My lady." Buddy flew off.

"Now that were alone again where were we." Ashanti asked

"Right about here" Mheetue seductively said as they kissed. (That's the power of Love BTF)

Meanwhile back at General Tojos cave Kula was feeling sick and throwing up and had sent Snowey to get Rafiki.

"Don't worry Honey Rafiki is on the way and will get to the bottom of this. Tojo whispered."

"Well have him hurry Kula" spat Kula was having mood swings.

"Don't worry Rafiki is here hehe the baboon Hybrid came in with is usually smile and laugh. Rafiki went to Kula and felt her stomach to revile that she was pregnant with Kovu.

**An: If you haven't noticed I have been playing an 80's mixed CD today**


	3. The divorce and the Wedding

**AN: Thanks every one that review thus far. **

**to mr. 5 or what ever you are. Some stuff is inspired by a movies. I owen nothing and you sir have no taste for good muisc. So if you don't like it then you dont have read it. But be advised others may take note as they have and apreciate 80's music. So watch what you say or others may sayomthing which they have said to you. I have no controll of what they may tell you. What is your name? Thats should be an wasy one for you.**

**OK on with it.** : )

**Chapter 3 **The divorce and the Wedding

The next morning Tama and Chumvi were getting divorce. Since Simba was the King he also served as the Judge in this matter. The Divorce was set on the promontory of Pride Rock as some Lionesses that were not hunting yet served as witness.

"All rise for the honorable King Simba. Bluey announced.

Simba walked up to the Promontory as the Lionesses Curtsied and bowed as well as Tama, Chumvi, Spotty, Dotty and Bluey and Sweetie.

"As You were" Simba sits on his hunches as the others all sit.

"Ok So today I have to review and decide on the Divorce of MR. and Mrs. Salter." Simba said. Let's begin

"Simba let me point out that." "Silence, Tama I have not called you yet, You will get your turn as soon as I have called you. Simba said. "Now since you Interrupted I am going to start with Chumvi instead of you. Simba athortivly said. "But" Shut it Tama. It's not your turn." Tama gave Simba glaring Eyes as she stopped. "Now Chumvi Tell me why You want to divorce Tama."

"Well you see Simba, Tama accuses me of everything from raising the children wrong to running my cave." She also comes home late every night accusing me for being irresponsible and accusing you your majesty and queen Nala for being bums and horrible rulers of this kingdom." Also I like to point out that Tama Brags a lot. Tama Snarls.

Ok. Tama now you may speak why do wish to divorce Chumvi?"

"Well Simba. For the record Chumvi always dares people into things and is irresponsible. I don't brag about things and Chumvi has no clue how to keep a clean cave and raise children. Chumvi snarls at Tama By the way I do think that you and your wife rule this kingdom shoddy."

Well then I have herd enough. Simba sternly said Chumvi!:

"Yes your Majesty."

Chumvi you will have your wish to divorce Tama. You will have custody of Dorothy otherwise known to this pride as Dotty Salter. Tama you will have custody of Spotty otherwise known as Sparkelina. Also because of this Tama and your daughter will have the maiden name of Sprinter instead of Salter. Also one of you will have to leave that cave and live in the communal cave."

"Simba don't worry I am taking Spotty away and never retuning. Chumvi and Dotty can keep the cave for all I care."

"Tama were will you go?" Simba asked.

"That's none of your damn business Simba. Spotty and I are leaving and that is it." Tama spat.

"Well therefore Tama W. Sprinter you are divorced from Chumvi B Salter. May the great sprit and the Kings of the past have mercy on you both." Simba found a rock and slammed it on the ground like a gavel.

"Farewell Simba. Tama Spat." Come on Spotty lets go. Spotty tired up as she was being carry away from the Pride. Spotty whispered by to Dotty as she whispered by to her sister as she was being taken away from her scruff.

Little did Simba or the pride know that Tama was taking Spotty to the outlands to join Scar. Tama snuck to the outlands only to found by Scar and the Loyalist

"Welcome Mrs. Salter what brings you and your precious daughter to the outlands before I decide to have you killed." Scar hisses to Tama

"Scar, My Lord I have left the Pridlanders and is divorced to that scum of a former Husband Chumvi. I now retain the name Sprinter. We humbly ask to join your pride."

"Ah Ms. Sprinter. Well in order for you and your daughter to join you must swear your loyalty to me and pass initiation." Scar says in a slithery voice. You see this all what's left of my loyal pride and they swore to live and die under my command."

"W-We will do anything You say my lord" Tama says in a horrified voice.

Well then Zira come here! Scar orderd We will start with the daughter."

Scar grabs Spotty. "Now my dear this will only hurt temporarily." Scar holds Spotty as she squirms. Zira approaches and springs her claws. Zira pokes five holes under Spottys left eye as blood seeps out Spotty screams in pain as Tama Looks away. The Hyenas and Lionesses laugh as this took place.

"Now That wasn't so Bad."

"Tama I believe your Next." Scar says in a slither voice. Scar and Zira grin evilly.

**Three days later…...**

Nala had found out she was pregnant with a girl cub.

Today was Duke Mheetu and Princes Ashanti's wedding day. King Malka, His Queen and some Lionesses of his pride had attended the royal wedding. As it was with Simba's wedding yellow and white flower peddles were the floor. Ashanti had a white flower crown and Mheetu had a makeshift partial Tuxedo vest made out of grass and flowers. Rafiki recited the ceremonial vows and the two lions kissed as they were now married.

The two marched down the aisle with grins on the faces and both families cheering as the newlyweds walked to the reception area were another elephant was caught just like Simba's wedding. Again Meercats were waiters and busboys.

Nala had congratulated her baby brother and new sister-in-law went to visit the other gusts. Nala went to visit Kula who was chatting to her husband Tojo.

"Hi Kula I heard you were pregnant with a boy?" Nala asked as she padded over to Kula.

"Yes I sure am Nala we are going to name him Kovu." I herd you were expecting a girl?"

"Yes I am. Simba and I are planning on naming her Kiara in honor of the former Kiara who was a good friend of ours."

"Oh. Well that's sounds Wonderful Nala. "Mommy can I play with Kopa now?" Vitani asked. Sure sweetie but stay close. "Yea" Vitani cheered Vitani and Kopa were now seeing each other all the time and figured out they were in Love with each other the other day. Vitani went to find Kopa who was with his father.

Meanwhile Sarabi was trying to calm Sarafina down because she was banned from having any alcoholic drinks. Just Water and soft drinks were allowed to her because the effects on her was too great.

"Sara honey you must calm down." Sarabi begged to Sarafina.

"Sarabi it's my sons wedding and I demand some red stuff or some sort of carbonated yellow stuff." So back off." Sarafina Barked

"Sara please calm down we have gussets."

"Oh all right. Hey Sarabi can you see if we still have some elephant left."

"OK my friend but no fun drinks unless it's sweet or water." Sarabi left to find some more elephant.

Sarafina saw a meercat passing by and flagged him down.

"Hey waiter how's about you given me shot of red stuff or something." Sarafina said is low tone with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sorry Mrs. Starfire but we can't do that because we have orders not to give you any. May I suggest some sparking clear sweet water or darker brown stuff that sparkles and is sweet. Or you can have the not so sweet stuff that is the same thing." The Meercat says.

"No damn it I want some of the red stuff. NOW! It's my sons wedding and I am the Queens Mother so I demand that you get me some."

"I'll have to check, as it is were running low from the aeroplane supply of that except for the harder stuff." The scared Meer cat said

"Well you better hurry or I'll eat you!" "And no one will no what happened." Sarafina growled and sprung her claws.

"The Meercats eyes lit up and ran away dropping what ever he had in his hands.

That night went well for the pride.

AN: Play Kahns pets on septert tab for the Scar parts


	4. The death of Sarabi and births

**to 5 I wanrd you. They are not my dogs but other readers. All I want to know what your real name is so I don't call you by 5 anymore. I am warning you again I dont controll what others think.**

**Chapter 4** The death of Sarabi and birth of Kovu and Kiara

Today the royal family had decided to take the day off and have a picnic leaving a one eyed Sarabi in charge of the morning and early evening rounds and reports. Sarafina was brought of here retirement. Though Sarafina would sometimes have a hangover and be late to the evening hunts. Simba had caught an impala since that was the only thing he could catch for their lunch and Nala was way too pregnant to hunt. Nala had worn her emerald necklace that she had since she was a cub. Simba had also found his old terminator sunglasses and wore them for the picnic.

General Tojo allowed Vitani to join Simba's picnic since they have agreed that the two should be betrothed to each other and both Kopa and Vitani knew they were in love with each other. Simba, Kopa and Vitani had all decided to play tag after lunch while Nala watched them play.

"Tag your it Dad." Kopa tagged his father and ran away.

Simba chased after his son. Tag your it now Kopa." Simba smirked as he ran.

Kopa ran and tagged Vitani.

"Your it Vitani."

"Oh yeah" Vitani had Kopa Pinned instantly.

"Hey you didn't give me a chance." Kopa complained. Simba and Nala laughed

"Well your it sweetie." Vitani said

Kopa was about to chase after Vitani when out of nowhere, Snowy flew it in at high speed.

"Simba, Nala, Kopa, Vitani." There's been an accident." Snowey squawked

"What happened Snowey" Nala asked."

"It's Simba's Mother. General Tojo found her bleeding to death near the border."

Simba jumped up. "What alert Bluey and the other birds and Sarafina to meet us at the Border." "NOW!" Simba boomed. Snowy bowed and darted off. While Simba, Nala, Kopa, and Vitani ran to the border to see the General and the Colonel starring at a dying Sarabi.

"General What happened?"

Colonel Kula and I were walking and discussing new tactics in warfare when we heard a scream. We ran over to see your mother in this state. I have ordered Birdie to find Sarafina immediately." Tojo said

Just then Bluey Sweetie and Buddy had arrived with Sarafina with Snowey ridding on her back. Paka, Kamili, Tisa ran up from behind from hearing the news.

The Dying Sarabi Moaned.

"Si himba"

Simba ran to his mother. The former queen was slowly dying because she had deep wounds in her neck and stomach. Blood was still seeping out and could not stop.

Mom I'm here. We all are. Nala said What happened mom? Simba was tearing up.

"It was cough cough Zira and some cough loyalist of Sc ar cough.

"Shh Mom don't go."

"Don't greave my son. cough"

"Mom?"

Simba you are and always will be my happy little boy and I am glad that I had lived to see you become King.' Cough I think your father is very proud of you." Remember I'll always be their for you." Cough." Just like your father is cough, cough Sarabi died.

Mom No. No Simba broke down in crying.

Nala comforted her mate in a hug and Kopa also hugged his father.

Kula had ordered Bluey to have the birds call off all hunts and assemble all lions for a funeral service for the former Queen. Bluey saluted and left. The funeral was taken place at the back of Pride rock where a grave was dug for the Queen by gofers and was next to a grave were the remains of Mufasa was buried.

"We are assembled here today to pay our respects honored dead former Queen mother, Grandmother and good friend of the Pridelands, Sarabi Marry Mirage Lion. Simba teared up again. Then composed himself and resumed his solemn state. "Mom if your up their I miss you and will never forget. Tojo you may continue for me I can not. Simba couldn't hold himself. Simba walked out as Nala took Simba as he broke down more. Tojo began to solemnly speak.

"Well what I would like to say and what King Simba was trying to finish was that of all the Lionesses that Simba and I have encountered her bravery and strength was the….. strongest of them all. Sarabi you will never be forgotten. Sarafina would you like to say something" Tojo asked.

Sarafina approached.

Queen Sarabi and I met when I was pregnant with Nala. Her husband Mufasa saw me drawing near Pride Rock and sent his Majordomo to send for me. Mufasa and Sarabi saw my honesty and let me join this pride. It was.. was…. was the best….. Sarafina went into tears and couldn't finish. Mheetu and Ashanti gathered his mother and took her away when Nala Came up to speak.

Queen Sarabi was a great mother, Grandmother and friend. She fought for this pride and was loyal to the end. All I can say Sarabi you are in are hearts up with in the stars with the other great Kings and Queens of the past.

"A moment of Silence of remembrance." Kula spoke softly.

"All others Attention." Colonel Kula ordered As the Pride went to Silence and remembrance of the loved former Queen.

Then colonel Kula breaks the silence with saying Birds lionesses' hup.

The Birds and Lionesses did some sort of six gun rock salute by throwing rocks in the air and Roaring as the former Queen body was being lowered in to the grave carefully by Sarafina and Tisa. Sarafina and Tisa left the grave are started to hum Amazing grace with the rest of the pride. The Birds continued the rock throwing in the air and singing as the gofers began to burry the body.

Nala, Simba and Kopa embraced each other in a family hug. Simba crying the most. Now that both his parents were gone. Tojo and Vitani hugged each other as Kula was still going hup for the rock gun salute. Chumvi and Dotty embraced each other.

**Kiara and Kovu's Birth**

Interestingly enough Kopa and Vitani had turned 61/2 months old today equivalent to 11 years old in human years. Kopa and Vitani were waiting outside of the sick/birthing cave

"Wow I am going to be a big brother can you believe it Vitani" Kopa said

"Well I am going to be a big sister."

Kopa Vitani your mothers say you can come in now Bluey chirped. The two cubs ran inside to meet their new siblings.

"Hello Kiara I'm Your big brother Kopa." He says cheerfully

Easy Kopa she just opened her eyes and she needs her sleep for her presentation tomorrow. Nala enlightened to Kopa.

"Mom was I presented?" Kopa asked

Yes Kopa only the royal family has presentation of their children. "Oh"

Meanwhile a hyena and a loyalist lioness returned from spying in the Pridelands to report back to Scar on the news.

My Lord, Queen Nala has given birth to an golden orange cub named Kiara and Colonel Kula has given birth to a boy cub that has a similar resemblance to you." The lioness said

"Looks like me you say?"

"Yes My Lord"

Hmm I think the boy will be great asset to me. As I will have a need for an heir when I retake the throne. But I need a plan to get this cub. Scar went back to the termite mound to think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN** I am going to end this book and start up with the third one which will be bigger I think. Temporary writers block and school made this one small. Wrath of Kahn Battle in te muara neubla should be palyin for battle**

**The the number 5 You have been warned again. **

**Chapter 5 **Kopa Disappears and the new battle

Kopa and Vitani had ditched Timon and Pumba again to explore. Timon and Pumba were sleeping anyway. Dotty was with her father still sleeping. Nala was nursing Kiara on her royal platform in the main cave. While Simba and Bluey were going over the morning report and schedule for the day on the top of pride rock. Tojo, Kula, the birds all lioness and baby Kovu were also sleeping.

Meanwhile back in the Outlands a rouge lioness and her cub had wonder into Scars pride. Scars lioness and Hyanas had surrounded her and the cub.Who do we have Zira spat." My cub and I are rouges who have escaped my former pride looking for King Simba's pride for asylum?"** "**Simba?" Zira spat Yes she squeaked." Scar then approached the circle.

"Rouge I am sorry but you will not see Simba you and your cub have discovered us and now you must die."

"But why?" She begged

"Life is not fair and you see you and your cub are trespassing so therefore you must die." Dispose of them but keep the cubs body I have an idea."

The Loyalty party attacked and killed both the rouge and her cub quickly.

"Now we can take over Simba's pride with black mail My Lord." Tama said

"Not quite yet we need Simba's son dead and also I want that Kovu alive." Tama Zira seek out Joka and ask him to come here. I have a job for him. "Yes my Lord" Tama and Zira said and went to find Joka the constrictor snake.

Meanwhile back in Pride lands. Kopa and Vitani were exploring near a waterfall when Joka had slithered into sight.

Kopa and Vitani horrified and started to run when they saw the snake. Kopa was dangerously close to the falls when he started to run but slipped and fell into the waterfall.

"Kopa Nooooooooooo" Vitani cried

Joka slithered away back to Scar to say that the boy was dead. Scar believing it was true told the Loyalist that the time was ready and it was time for battle.

Vitani ran back to pride rock to get help.

"Help. Help a snake Kopa fell." Vitani screamed. Everyone woke up Nala rose to see a panicking Vitani. Slow down Vitani what about a Snake and Kopa?" Nala asked.

Kopa and I were playing near the falls when a Snake slithered up to us we tried to run but Kopa was too close to the edge and slipped." Vitani explained

Nala was in shock and couldn't speak.

Cornel Kula spoke "Mr. Sweetie send for Simba and Captain Bluey. Tell them to meet us at Zubri Falls."

"Yes Ma'am" Sweetie saluted and flew off at braking speed to find the King and Bluey who were on patrol near the ruby caves.

Then Nala spoke. Search parties now everyone. Will search in twos. Vitani you watch your brother"

"But your Highness I want to help."

"No Vitani, you need to stay here and watch your brother while Timon and Pumba will watch Kiara."

"Yes your Highness." Vitani had her ears pinned down.

Simba and Bluey had joined the rest of the pride for searching for Kopa. The search went until dusk and couldn't find Kopa or his body anywhere.

As they were all heading home weary and glum they saw a dead cub at the base of pride rock that strangely look liked Kopa.

''Kopa?'' Simba believed in concern that it was his boy that was laying there dead.

"It can't be'' Nala murmured Then Laughing was heard. Simba turned around to Scar, Zira and two Hyenas laughing.

"Scar!" Simba barred his teeth

"Ah Simba my Favorite Nephew." Scar said evilly

"What the hell are you doing here. You know the penalty for returning on my land."

"Well yes here your flesh." However, I am hear only to warn you that I intend to take back what's mine." Tomorrow and Dawn."

"You have killed my only son and I shall rip your head off tomorrow." I will get my vengeance for what you have done." Simba Spat

"Ah yes revenge. That is also what I am seeking for what you stole from me. Simba I don't know what that crackpot monkey Rafiki has taught you but he once said one thing to me that I never forgot. It's a saying from Humans he said.

"Enough Scar."

"Let me finish. He said if I remember correctly. Ah yes. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." "What do you think?"

"Tomorrow Scar." Simba bitterly said

''I look forward to it my favorite nephew." Scar and his companions left.

Simba looked at the body of what he thought was Kopa and nuzzled his wife. A quick funeral was held. Later that evening Simba met Tojo and Bluey.

"Have all the Lionesses prepare for battle."

"We will be ready for them your Majesty." Tojo said.

The next Morning Tojo lined all lionesses to the field ready to fight. Bluey and sweetie scoped the field awaiting orders. Buddy, Birdie and Snowy scouted from different angles as they were in positions to report back to Tojo. Dotty and Kiara were being watched by Timon and Pumba while Vitani was left alone watching Kovu.

Chumvi lined up next to the General while they marched to the center of the grassland. Scar's pride was approaching and ready to attack.

"Lionesses attack." Tojo pointed his sward to a forward charge. Zira barked her side to charge as well. Simba and Scar were in the back watching the situation as the battle began. The battle began very fiercely. Ligtning struck as wus about to rain.

Slashes and cuts made by both sides as each side attacked one another. Zira had flanks move left while Tojo had Flanks move to counter. It was going back and forth as the two sides were at it. Simba had jumped in to fight Hyannas.

Tojo was using his sward was a defense and killing tool. Chumvi had corned scar and fought him head on. Scar was fighting rather well. Slash slash the two lions went.

Fowerd moves tot the right and left and both sides fighting . The rain was getting worse.

Simba found and attacked Zira from behind as other Hyanna's and had attacked Simba's pride. Then four Lionesses snuck away from the fight to kidnap Kovu. Kovu was kidnapped when Vitani had her back turned as she was watching from the promontory. The four lioness took Kovu to the outlands. One of them happened to be Tama.

The battle was getting very intense as the birds were issuing tactical orders to Tojo who was screaming different actions to his side.

Zira was also shouting attack orders. Another lightning strike. The oulanders were lossing.

Scar had broken Chumvi's left rear leg and went for the charge but thee outland lioness attacked from behind. Three Hyannas pushed the Lioness of leaving scar ready to go for Chumvi who was out of commission.

Scar had pinned Chumvi and went for his neck. After ripping his neck Scar was rammed in the gut by Nala and Kula and had overtaken Scar. Scar was fighting fiercely but lost and was killed by both Nala and Kula. another Lightning strike.

Zira noticed that her husband was killed and stopped what she was doing and ordered the reminder of what was left to retreat. Roars and cheers went as the outlanders had retreated back to the outlands.

Mheetue and Ashanti who had just finished two Hyannas went back to pride rock to celebrate the victory when Ashanti noticed Kovu was missing.

"Hey Colonel where is your son?" a concerned Ashanti ask to Kula.

"What?" Tojo where is Kovu?" Kula asked

"Vitani where is your brother?" Tojo asked

**Authors Note**: Sorry But I have to end this book now and start the new one later. I got temporary writers block and of school to focus on.


End file.
